


Show Me What It Feels Like To Fly

by Frictionless Waffle (UmamiPills)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 1 woman in particular this time, BACK AT IT AGAIN, F/F, Oblivious Alex, all of which are used for deductive reasoning, and none for understanding her interactions with beautiful women, but also cocky Alex, someone help poor Lena, with Alex having only 3 braincells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmamiPills/pseuds/Frictionless%20Waffle
Summary: “You came to me for advice, right?”“Yes, Samantha.” Lena rolled her eyes amusedly. “But I’m starting to think I won’t like your advice.”“When have you ever liked my advice?”“Touché.”“Go talk to her.”“Ok.”“And come back to me so I can rub it in your face when I’m right.”“Shut up.”
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 22
Kudos: 165





	Show Me What It Feels Like To Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Alex is stupid and I love her!1!!1! 
> 
> No I won't update my multi-chapters, but yes I will write 5000 words of nonsense just because.
> 
> *May be riddled with mistakes!

"So…" Lena tossed around the last cherry tomato on her plate with her fork, contemplating on how to appropriately ask what has been bugging her for the past few weeks. "Does Alex have some kind of mouth disease or something?" She internally cringed and slightly furrowed her brows at the strange question her brain decided to settle on to find an answer to her worries.

It was a busy afternoon on a Wednesday and Lena felt like she hadn’t seen her best friend in weeks ever since she got closer to the older Danvers sister. The late lunch they were currently having felt way overdue and the young Luthor tried avoiding this topic for the entirety of the time they spent together, but she just couldn’t keep it in anymore.

When the utensil scraping coming from her lunch mate seized, she slowly looked up from her own plate to see a pasta noodle on a fork frozen in midair, halfway to Kara’s gaping mouth. Her blond friend also had a questioning look on her face and she slowly set her fork down.

“That feels like something you should be asking Alex. I don’t routinely keep up with my sister’s oral health you know.” Kara still looked confused, her brows furrowed, before quickly finishing her bowl. She gave Lena a look which made the CEO chuckle before nodding and letting Kara pop the cherry tomato into her own mouth. “Why do you ask?” Kara mumbled charmingly with a mouth full of food. “Oh, my Rao, is something wrong?! Did you see an infection?”

Lena licked her lips to prepare herself before quickly deescalating the panic rising in the reporter, “Well, not exactly.” She then pointed to her own cheek to indicate that Kara got sauce on her face. When her friend missed the stain with her tongue, Lena smiled and reached over the table to wipe it off with her napkin instead. She then leaned back in her seat and fiddled with that same napkin, looking across to Kara with an anxious stare. “Does- do you think she still doesn’t trust me?” Lena had barely gotten that last word out before Kara quickly cut her off.

“What are you talking about! Did you hit your head?” Kara somehow got to her side of the table in the blink of an eye and already had the CEO’s head in her hands, inspecting it at different angles. “You’re asking the weirdest questions.” Lena wouldn’t be surprised if Kara was currently x-raying her skull. “Where is this coming from?” After getting her head twisted this way and that, Lena managed to pull herself away from Kara’s grasping hands and shook her hair out with a nervous laugh. “Alex adores you! You know that.”

“Do I?” Kara looked at the vulnerable expression on her best friend’s face then reached for her hand to encourage her to elaborate. “She hasn’t kissed me yet.” Kara looked at Lena without saying a word, so the CEO continued. “And it’s been a month since we started dating! Am I doing something wrong?” Her frustration seemed to show towards the end of her sentence, so Kara scooched a bit closer in her booth seat and wrapped an arm around her friend’s shoulders. “And don’t get me wrong, I’ve been with people who take things slow in relationships, but if those were at a snail’s pace, then mine with Alex is at a three-toed sloth’s pace.”

Kara looked at the CEO with a bemused expression thinking about how ridiculous Lena’s comparisons became when she was upset. “Well, Alex isn’t the most affectionate person I know.” Kara mused while looking at the ceiling light. “Then again, not that many people are when compared to me.” Kara laughed at herself and Lena joined in with a chuckle. “Some people aren’t really into all that PDA.”

“I don’t think that’s it though. She’s kissed me in plenty of other places-“ Kara quickly let go of Lena’s shoulders and backed away from her in the seat with a look of disgust on her face, so Lena quickly clarified. "Like on the cheek or the forehead!!!" Lena reached out for her friend to make sure she didn't move away some more and fall out of the booth. "She kisses me on the cheek and forehead! And nowhere else!"

Kara swallowed and blew one of her blond hair strands out of her eyes before taking a breath in. “Rao, Lena, be more clear next time. You don’t want to be the woman who killed Supergirl with a heart attack.” Kara approached more cautiously this time and settled next to the CEO once more.

Lena rolled her eyes, but her cheeks were burning red. “Please Kara, don’t be so dramatic. It’s your fault for not letting me finish my sentence in the first place.”

“Well, how about you don’t start a sentence like that next time!” Kara pushed her glasses up her nose and huffed in mock annoyance.

“Ok! Ok!” Lena chuckled and uncrossed Kara’s arms from her chest. “But you see my problem, now right?” She sighed. "We've gone on so many dates and they're all positively wonderful, but she never kisses me! Like really kisses me."

Kara pursed her lips and tapped them with an index finger in deep thought. “Hmm, have you made it obvious that you want her to kiss you? Because, not to blow our own trumpets or anything, but we Danvers women are very considerate and chivalrous.” Kara remarked with a self-satisfied smirk. “She probably wants to respect your boundaries.”

“But Karaaa…” Lena responded almost in a whine. “I am making it so obvious that I want to kiss her I’d be almost embarrassed if I didn’t want it so bad.” Lena tucked a lock of raven hair behind her ear. “And if anything, isn’t it dating etiquette to kiss after dates if the time we spent together went well?” After saying that last sentence, a realization dawned on Lena and her face immediately fell. “Oh, God, did she not have a good time during our dates? That’s probably why she hasn’t kissed me!”

Before Lena could further push herself into a state of dread, Kara grabbed the CEO’s shoulders and lightly shook her. “There you go again, saying dumb things.” Kara tsked. “I’m pretty sure a clearer sign that she’s not enjoying your dates is, oh, I don’t know, if you stopped going on dates after the first one. She wouldn’t keep dating you if she didn’t somewhat enjoy it.” Kara bit the inside of her cheeks. “And I’m sure she more than somewhat enjoys it.”

Lena let a breath out and ran a hand through her hair. “Of course, yes, you’re right.” She laughed abashedly. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. This has just been on my mind for weeks and I can’t for the life of me figure out what the problem is. If only there was some way to read her mind.” Lena looked off pensively.

Not knowing where her friend’s genius mind was heading and not wanting to find out, Kara jumped in to halt whatever scheme Lena might have been conjuring up. “You know, there is a really easy way for you to know what Alex is thinking.” When Lena perked her head up fast enough to give herself whiplash and stared at Kara expectantly, she proceeded, “You can ask her!”

Lena’s face fell within a split second, then she waved towards a waiter for the bill to their diner. “For crying out loud Kara, just once, I was expecting some actually helpful advice from you.”

“Hey!” Kara nudged Lena angrily with an elbow. “I _am_ trying to help. You can’t exactly blame me for your inability to speak to your own girlfriend!”

Lena looked at her best friend with an expression similar to a child who just got denied a second serving of ice cream. “I don’t want to overstep.” She pouted. “What if she hasn’t told me anything because she doesn’t want me to know, or- or maybe she’s even self-conscious of something.” Lena crossed her arms and sunk deeper into the booth seat. “I’d feel horrible if I prodded at a sensitive subject.”

The waiter finally walked over with the bill and before Lena could even reach for her wallet, Kara had already handed over a few bills and coins. “That’s all valid, Lena, but once again, the only way you can know anything for sure is if she tells you herself.”

Lena groaned softly and bit her lip nervously. “I guess there _is_ only one thing to do.”

\-----

“I am so sorry; can you hold for one moment pl-“

“What are some reasons why your significant other won’t kiss you?”

“Hey Harold, is it ok if I call you back tomorrow? Mmh-hmm, don’t worry, we can pick up where we left off. Mmh-hmm, yes. Thank you, buh-bye.” Sam hung up the office phone and looked at the person who just barged into her office without a warning with a pointed glare. “This better be life or death, Lena. I’ve been pushing this call back for days and I finally got the motivation to give this investor five minutes so whatever you interrupted me for better be worth the headache of starting another conversation with him.” Sam leaned back in her office chair, smoothed out her white dress shirt, before standing up and rounding her desk to sit with Lena in the two big chairs normally reserved for people she was meeting.

“What are some reasons why your significant other won’t kiss you?” Lena repeated herself, completely ignoring what Sam just said, fidgeting subtly with the silver ring on her thumb. This habit was almost not noticeable to ordinary people, but Sam was no ordinary person as is, on top of having known Lena for years, and thus also having a catalog of all of Lena’s nervous tics.

After staring at Lena and seeing that expecting any clarification was fruitless, Sam took a deep breath and sniffed. “Well, there can be many reasons why your significant other won’t kiss you. Maybe they are in the closet and not attracted to your gender. Maybe they are asexual, or your sexual libidos aren’t compatible. Even simpler, they just might not be ready.” Sam looked at her friend with an amused lift of the eyebrow and Lena returned the stare, unimpressed. “Oh, you meant in _your_ situation specifically.”

“Ha, ha.” Lena laughed sarcastically.

“You weren’t clear in your questioning.” Sam shrugged with a smirk. “Can you tell me exactly what’s bothering you?” she then added more seriously. Sam loved teasing Lena, but she was also one of the steadiest shoulders the CEO could lean on when she faced troubles, big or small. “Did Alex do something? I don’t care if she’s a government agent, I _can_ and _will_ throw her off a cliff.”

Lena chuckled at Sam’s attempt at lighting up the mood. “Oh, my gosh, you doofus, it’s not like that.” She, then looked down at her hands in her lap, wondering if maybe she’s just overthinking things. “Alex and I have been dating for a month and she hasn’t kissed me, and I don’t know what the issue is.”

“Huh…” Sam squinted her eyes in thought. “Have you tried initiating the kiss? Because I love Alex, I really do, but that woman can be denser than a block of iridium.” She took off her blazer jacket and draped it over the back of the chair she was sitting on, concluding that this conversation wasn’t going to end anytime soon.

Lena lifted her head, then leaned into the backrest with a long sigh. “I have! We went on a date two days ago to the shooting range-“

“The shooting range…”

“Yes, the shooting range. And it was lovely.” Lena looked lovestruck still flopped in the giant office chair. “She showed me how to properly shoot a rifle, and she even stood behind me to correct my stance, and then she put her hand on my waist, and then-“

“Lena.”

“Right, anyway.” Lena sat up straighter then crossed her legs. “Afterwards, I drove her back to her apartment, we rode the elevator up together and I walked her all the way to her door.”

“Ok, so far so good.” During Lena’s retelling of her latest date, Sam had gotten up to pour both of them a glass of wine from the small cabinet in the corner of her office where she kept a stash of liquor in case of late-night overtimes. “Very gentlewomanly of you, my dear.”

“Shut up.” Lena chuckled and gratefully accepted the wine glass her friend handed her. “Where was I.”

“You walked her to her door.”

“Yes, I did that. Then, we stood in front of the door and she told me I was a natural at shooting guns and that next time I wouldn’t need her help anymore.” Lena gulped a mouthful of the wine, making Sam sigh in amusement at her friend throwing her normal composed behaviour out of the window. “Although, between me and you, I might shoot off-target a couple more times if it means she’ll keep ‘fixing my stance’.” Lena winked at the brunette in front of her before taking another gulp of her wine.

Sam snorted into her own glass, almost staining her white button-up. “That’s my girl.”

“So, after all that, there was a moment where it was completely silent and we were both looking at each other in the eyes, and I thought for sure that this was it. I’d finally get to confirm if her lips are as soft as they look.”

“Sap.”

“Yeah, well you’d be curious, too, if those lips were taunting you to kiss them for the past month without actually letting you kiss them.” Lena had her head propped up on her free arm against the armrest. “Wait, where was I? Stop interrupting me!”

“You stared at each other in silence.”

“Right. Then, I raised up because I could have sworn, she was leaning down towards me at the same time. So, I closed my eyes and guess what she did!"

Sam rolled her eyes in exasperation at how dramatic Lena was being. “What did she do?” she humoured her.

“She kissed me on the fucking forehead!” Lena was getting so worked up that the movement of her animated hands almost swished some of the wine out of her glass. “The forehead, Samantha!”

Sam tried to hold it in, but she failed and burst out laughing. “What’s wrong with the forehead? That’s so cute!” Sam continued laughing when all she was met with was Lena’s angry puppy glare.

“I don’t want cute! It’s been weeks!” Lena stood up this time and started pacing around the two chairs in agitation which made Sam even more worried about wine spillage. “I want to fucking make out on the couch and scratch down her abs, which I know for a fact, are sexy as hell from what I’ve heard, and maybe- maybe get to count how many scars she has.” Lena emptied her glass like she ended some kind of big speech before flopping back clumsily into her armchair, frustrated.

Sam swirled the liquid in her glass, watching the red barely reach the edge, and bit her lip to hold in her laughter. “Mmmh, amen, I would love to know what’s under that uniform, too.”

“Don’t we all.” Lena hummed before closing her eyes in contemplation. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Sam had a small realization.

“You said you two have been dating for a month, right?” She leaned forward slightly and pointed at Lena with the hand that was holding the glass. “What exactly happened to make your relationship official?”

Lena perked up at that question and placed the empty glass on Sam’s desk. “What do you mean by that?”

“I’m just saying, maybe you’re thinking too hard about why she hasn’t made a move at you. The reason might be as simple as the fact that she doesn’t know you two are dating.”

Lena scoffed and uncrossed her legs, to re-cross them the other way. “That’s ridiculous.”

"Is it though?" Sam raised her eyebrows at her friend. "Look, just tell me about that day you knew your relationship transformed from friendly to romantic.”

“Well, I remember it was our fourth date. Kara got two tickets for a cooking class as a ‘thank you’ gift from a family she rescued from a house fire. She couldn’t attend the class though, something about Snapper and presentations, anyway, she had work and couldn’t take the day off, so she gave the tickets to Alex. Which, I think out of the two Danvers sister, Alex needs the cooking class more.”

Sam smiled, thinking of all the times Alex tried to prove that she wasn’t a _total_ menace in the kitchen before getting kicked out each time. “So, I’m guessing she invited you to attend the class with her?”

“Yeah, we learned how to make an entire four-course meal, entrée, appetizer, and all." Lena bit her lip thinking back on how much fun she had that day. It might have been a class of over 20 people, but with the agent at the station right next to hers, it felt like they were the only two people in the room, even excluding the teacher. “And after the class finished, we were putting on our coats to leave and she told me that next time, we should go to her place and she’d use what she learned that day to cook for me.”

Sam sucked her lips into her mouth and also placed her empty glass on her desk. “Lena…”

“What?”

“What part of that whole day made you two _official_ official?”

Lena frowned and stared at her friend in confusion. “What do you mean? She wants to cook for me. That is so romantic. It’s basically asking me to be her girlfriend, without explicitly saying it!”

“That’s literally exactly _it_ though!” Sam laughed out in exasperation and disbelief. “Alex, God-help her, can spot a liar in a crowd full of narcissists, but you _need_ to tell her this type of stuff explicitly.”

Lena let out a breath and sank into her chair’s backrest in resignation. “Ok… fine, you’re right, nothing that day _specifically_ might have hinted to that, but it’s _all_ our dates and all the time we spent together collectively this past month combined! It is so clear that we’re dating!”

“You came to me for advice, right?”

“Yes, Samantha.” Lena rolled her eyes amusedly. “But I’m starting to think I won’t like your advice.”

“When have you ever liked my advice?”

“Touché.”

“Go talk to her.”

“Ok.”

“And come back to me so I can rub it in your face when I’m right.”

“Shut up.”

\-----

“So, I heard you had the day off today.”

“Wait, I do?”

“Ok, so maybe I actually heard that you have 6 months worth of vacation days built up, so I made an executive decision to tell J’onn to give you a day off today.” The last thing Alex expected when her doorbell rang at 8 am was to see Lena, dressed down in casual clothes at her doorstep.

"Oh, umm, ok, are we going somewhere?" Alex quickly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and scratched her stomach, lifting her sleep shirt just enough for Lena to sneak a peek at the pale skin underneath.

“Yes, darling, we’re going shopping today because I have a gala next week and you’re going to be my plus one.” Lena smiled brightly at the yawning redhead. “You better go change! We have a packed day ahead of us. Go, go, go!”

“Ok, ok.” Alex laughed while hurrying back to her closet to change.

Lena walked in after her and closed the door behind her. When she turned around, Alex was taking off her t-shirt to tug on a gray sweater. Lena quickly stopped in her tracks and turned back around. She thanked the universe that Alex’s back was turned to her, but also cursed at Alex for having a studio apartment that granted almost no privacy. “Oh, wow, is this door made of oak wood?”

Alex let out a chuckle. “What? I don’t know. Maybe.” She sounded much closer than just a moment ago and Lena didn’t dare to turn around, knowing that her blush was growing more intense by the second, the opposite of what she was willing for. “I’m ready to go!”

Lena took a deep breath feeling Alex’s presence right behind her and pulled open the door without a glance back. ‘ _Pull it together Luthor, you and Alex are dating, you shouldn’t be this nervous around her.’_

\-----

“I thought we were shopping for your upcoming gala?” Alex questioned as she followed Lena around a store, already carrying two bags, neither of which contained clothes appropriate for a black-tie event.

Lena pulled a soft navy crewneck off the top of a pile and stretched it across Alex’s chest. “Hmm, yes, that _is_ on the list of things we have to do today, but it doesn’t mean that we can’t look at other things as well.” Lena pulled the two bags out of Alex’s hands and handed her the crewneck. “Go try this on, I think it’ll look good on you.”

Alex rubbed the side of her neck and smirked. “Not sure if you’re shopping for me or for you.”

“A little bit of both.” Lena teased back.

When Alex emerged out of the dressing room in the crewneck, Lena bit her lip at how cuddly she looked. She gave Alex a white collared shirt to wear underneath which she went to get while Alex was changing. After a few minutes, Alex came back out with the whole ensemble, black jeans, rolled up sleeves, collar peeking out the top of the sweater and all, and Lena had to remind herself that they were in fact in a really public place, in the middle of the day. “We are absolutely getting this for you.”

“You think I look good, huh?” Alex hummed with a grin.

“You already know the answer to that.”

“Then, we better get two of these crewnecks.” Alex turned around to look at herself in the mirror.

“Why’s that?” Lena asked with a head tilt.

Alex faced Lena again and walked up to the CEO with a glint in her eyes. “Because I know that if I get only one, I won’t be seeing it in a few days.” Lena frowned, but she was catching up to what Alex meant.

The CEO opened her mouth in shock when she fully realized the implication. “I do _not_ steal your sweaters, Ms. Danvers.”

The two of them were standing face to face with barely a hair’s space between them, but between the bantering and the tension in the air, Lena barely noticed, until Alex leaned down a bit to whisper in her ear. “Then what are you wearing under that long coat right now, Ms. Luthor?”

When Alex pulled back with the cockiest grin Lena had ever seen, the CEO bit the inside of her cheeks to prevent herself from smiling and pushed the redhead back a few steps in mock annoyance. She grabbed both sides of her gray coat and crossed her arms tightly across her chest to hide what she was wearing underneath and she could feel her whole face burning up. Lena debated on taking off her coat or not because on the one hand, she would start to sweat soon with the heavy layer on her back, but taking it off would mean confirming Alex's suspicions that she was, in fact, wearing one of the redhead's oversized hoodies. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I plead the 5th.” She settled on when Alex burst out laughing.

“Aww, you don’t have to get all embarrassed.” Alex gently held Lena’s hands to release her grip on the coat. “I like it when you wear my clothes.”

Lena huffed, still pouting like a child at being caught red-handed, then resigned to being teased before burrowing herself in Alex’s arms to stop the agent from seeing her growing blush. “I blame you for having the comfiest sweaters, idiot.”

Alex wrapped her arms tightly around Lena’s waist and sighed. “I know.” She stroked Lena’s back gently. “It’s my fault.”

“At least you admit it.” Lena untucked her head from the redhead’s neck and realized a little too late how close that would put her face to Alex’s. They stared at each other as the laughter died down and just as Lena thought ‘ _Ha, take that Sam, Alex_ does _know we’re dating_.’, the agent in question leaned down and kissed her temple.

“You can take all my sweaters for all I care.”

Lena closed her eyes at the sweet sentiment and gesture and wanted to let it go, but her heart just couldn't take it anymore. Before her brain could catch up to what she was saying, the words were already out. "Why won't you kiss me?"

Alex had barely pulled away after the kiss when she froze, her lips still puckered. Lena would have laughed at how silly she looked if it weren’t for her frustration. After another few seconds of silence and a questioning look from Lena, Alex cleared her throat and stuttered. “Uh- wh- I- I just kissed you?”

Lena detached herself from Alex’s warm embrace and took a step back to not get distracted from getting all her confusion cleared up and end up back in her arms. “I meant _really_ kiss me. Why haven’t we kissed, like on the lips?” Lena balled her fists tightly at how embarrassing it was to have to phrase her question like they were still in middle school, but it seemed like Sam was somewhat right in saying that she needed to completely spell it out for the redhead. Lena could feel her cheeks heat up, but she didn’t shy away this time. She was done hiding her feelings.

Alex opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out, so she closed it before opening it again, once more, with no response. She frowned and Lena could see a million things going through the agent’s head through her eyes. “I… didn’t know you _wanted_ to be kissed, like on the lips.” Alex reached under the collar of her sweater to scratch at her shoulder, something Lena noticed she did when she didn’t know what to make of a situation.

Lena was about to get angry and yell at the redhead for being so ignorant to her girlfriend’s needs when she realized. “Oh, my God, Sam was right.”

“What?”

Lena released the tension in her shoulders. “You don’t know we’re dating.” She then scoffed and dropped the bags she was still holding to bend forward and let out a full-belly laugh. “I cannot believe it!”

Alex stared at the spectacle that was Lena Luthor, hunched over, laughing almost to tears, before blinking a couple of times to get out of her stupor. “We’re dat- no we’re not.”

Lena stood back straight and walked up to Alex to put a hand on the redhead’s cheek. “Honey, we’ve been dating for a month now.”

Alex’s eyes somehow widened even more at the new information and Lena had to bite the inside of her cheek in amusement. Alex’s brain was still running a mile a minute, but she reached up to hold the wrist of the hand on her cheek and kissed Lena's palm as if it was a habit. Lena melted at the gesture and tried to gain Alex's attention back. "There's no way that's true." She kissed Lena's palm again as if doing something familiar would get her out of this state of bewilderment. "Prove it."

Lena raised an eyebrow in challenge and took her hand down from the agent’s cheek, but Alex insisted on keeping their fingers interlaced. “Well, for starters, as you’ve so astutely observed earlier, I am literally wearing your hoodie.” To make it even more obvious, Lena managed to get the hood over her head with one hand, then pulled both strings at once to tighten it around her head. All Alex could see was Lena’s bright smile and she laughed along at how silly the CEO was being.

After getting the hood off, Alex shook her head still unconvinced. “That doesn’t mean anything. I’ve seen you borrow Kara’s clothes sometimes.”

Lena tilted her head and sighed. “Fine, what about the time we had a movie marathon sleepover and we woke up on the couch in the morning with me entirely on top of you?”

“Which one are you thinking of?” Alex was softly stroking the back of Lena’s hand, still questioning every interaction they’ve ever shared in the past few weeks.

Lena let out a chuckle. “See? Doesn’t it say something that we’ve slept cuddled together so many times that you don’t even know which one time I’m referring to?”

Alex looked up at the bright fluorescent ceiling light before looking back into Lena’s eyes. “I don’t know Lena; you cuddle with Kara all the time during your sleepovers.” Alex continued being skeptical, but Lena knew that Alex was starting to just be a tease, what with the growing grin on the redhead’s face.

Lena pulled Alex closer to her. "You seem to be comparing a lot of the times we shared together with my times with Kara, Alex Danvers."

“I just think you can’t think I’m completely stupid for not catching on to the fact that we’re dating when your platonic relationship with Kara is so affectionate.”

Lena let go of Alex’s hand and delighted internally when she saw Alex’s fingers chase after hers. “You’re right, maybe I’m dating the wrong Danvers.” Lena licked her lips and stared at Alex with a challenging look in her eyes.

At that, the agent took two quick steps forward while Lena laughed cheekily and placed her hands on either side of Lena’s face before crashing her lips into the CEO’s. Alex breathed in harshly before deepening the kiss and Lena quickly reached up to hold the redhead’s elbows. Lena took a step back from the intensity, but her back bumped into the mirror outside of the changing rooms. She felt like maybe she was drowning from the lack of air going to her lungs, but when Alex brought one hand down from her cheek to lift her chin up, and her head softly hit the mirror behind her as well, she decided that this was a suitable way to die. All her senses were now invaded by everything that was Alex, her memories of being with Alex played behind her eyelids, she could’ve sworn she could hear Alex’s erratic heartbeat, unless it was her own, Alex’s cologne filled her nose and her bloodstream, and she could taste the coffee they shared this morning before coming to the outlet. She gripped at the redhead's arms to make sure this feeling lasted. As she felt the redhead suckle on her bottom lip, she nearly whimpered, and with her last coherent thought, she was grateful that Alex was so oblivious this whole time because she really would not have been prepared to be kissed like this, to be wholly enraptured by this person. How can one single individual hold her captive in this manner?

After what felt like three seasons passed, Lena felt Alex slowly pull back from their kiss, the agent’s hand still on her chin and cheek. Both their bodies were squeezed so tightly together that releasing from each other felt like falling, no, flying. Being with Alex was like finally knowing the exhilaration of being airborne, but Lena didn’t feel like she was freefalling, loving Alex _could_ be exhilarating, she thought, like taking flight. She could feel Alex’s nose softly brush against hers and Alex left one last press against the corner of her mouth before completely pulling away, or at least, as far as Lena’s arms could reach since the CEO wasn’t ready to let go of her yet. They shared the same air as they both tried to regain their breath, and Lena kept her eyes closed to bask in this warmth a little while longer, but when Alex nuzzled her cheek with her nose, she looked up into steady brown eyes. “Do you still think you’re dating the wrong Danvers?”

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> "I told you so."  
> "But I didn't even say anything."  
> "I was right though, no?"  
> "Fuck off, Sam." :)
> 
> \-----
> 
> No, I didn't write a kiss I wanted to experience. Not at all.
> 
> Also, can I just say that this fandom is tiny, but the fics are topnotch. Keep it up, fellow writers!


End file.
